1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cleaning devices and more particularly pertains to a portable washing device which resembles a conventional, commercial automobile washing structure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of self-operated automobile washing devices in the commercial market is well known, and their effectiveness has been established as evidenced by the large number of such facilities in virtually every town in the United States. Inasmuch as children are often fascinated by these commercial car washing operations, it would appear that a market might exist for providing such structures on a smaller portable basis whereby they could be employed as toys as well as a washing means for a child. Since such structures are not presently available in the commercial market, it would appear that there exists a need for such structures and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.